Oh Sydney!
by Rosie Cotton of the Shire
Summary: Charles Darnay wakes up from his drug enduced stupor. What does he say? K for I don't know what, but I wanted to keep it safe


The world seemed to roll this way and that. I didn't know what was happening. Someone was stroking my forehead, but I didn't know whom. Oh and how the world rolled! But my vision seemed to fade in lightly. Where was I? The last I remembered…no, I didn't remember anything.

"Charles," a sweet angel said. "Charles."

"Who are you? Is this heaven?" I stammered, wondering who it was that stroking me?

"Do you not know me? It's me: Lucie," the angel said. I fought to see her. The voice somehow rolled against my throat like chocolate. I wanted the name to come to me, but it didn't happen. I knew that the name meant something to me; it meant something sweet and beautiful. But I didn't know what. "Oh Charles, tell me that you remember me!" the angel said, "Bless you, Mr. Carton! Bless you!"

The name "Carton" brought something back to me. "Sydney?" I asked in a blind state.

"Yes, Sydney," the voice said. I could now see the outline of a perfect, girlish face.

"Lucie?" I inquired. The girlish woman before began to breathe heavily.

"Oh Charles! You do remember me!" She leapt forward onto me and hugged me. I remember the scent of her perfume, and it brought me back to a wedding day—my own. "I'd so hoped that you would. Mr. Carton used more than I think would have been necessary. Not that I'm blaming Mr. Carton for anything, bless his heart, may he rest in peace."

"What about Sydney?" I asked. The world seemed somehow much clearer since smelling that scent that I'd never even realized was there before. And all at once, it struck me. I was here with Lucie. I was not in a prison cell. "Lucie, where am I?"

"We're on a ship back to England, my love," Lucie managed before throwing herself onto me, kissing my cheeks and neck.

"But how?" I asked her awestruck. "Did you father appeal to the court? How come I don't remember any of that?"

"Because it never happened, my sweet," Lucie said.

"Then what did happen? The last thing I remember is Mr. Carton being in my cell. Then I don't remember what happened. It's the strangest thing, Lucie."

"Daddy!" little Lucie cried, running in the door.

"My sugarplum!" I cried. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Mother told me that the mean people had taken you away again and that we wouldn't see you again," Little Lucie gabbed.

"Yes, I know Luce, just come here. I never thought I'd see you again. How sweet you smell. Oh, I could just eat you. Come here and give your father a big hug. Oh, how I love you so. I never thought I'd see you again," I continued, not knowing what else to say to the young cloud that had only been a vision since I had been taken from my home.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Little Lucie said, tears swelling up in her eyes. "Daddy, daddy, daddy."

"I love you so much, Luce." My wife came and embraced my daughter and myself, drawing us close. I had forgotten that so much warmth existed in the world. French prisons do not make a point of keeping warmth.

"But Lucie, how was it that I'm here now?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears that were brimming in my eyes.

"Mr. Carton," Lucie simply said.

But that is all I needed. "The guillotine?" Lucie nodded. For me? Sydney you don't know how much you are. You've done so much for me, and I don't even know how I could even begin to repay you! You've saved my daughter, my wife, myself. You are truly nobler than I could ever have been, even with my "noble blood."

I did not know how to respond. I said the only thing I could. "Oh Sydney! Why did you ever do it? The Father will receive you with open arms for that deed of such pure sacrifice. Oh Sydney!"

**AN: I hope you like it. Just so you know, I hold nothing against Darnay or Carton. I love them both! And I love Dickens' ending. Nothing could be better, but I've just always wondered what Darnay says about this whole deal. :) Please leave a review and some feedback. I'm really up for improving, so leave what you can. Thanks. --Rosie**


End file.
